Textile articles made of staple fiber yarn produced from aramid staple fibers are known from EP-A 1 099 088. Articles of this type, like gloves, have a high wear resistance and a high cut resistance, but they are, due to the high-cost aramid fibers processed therein, correspondingly expensive.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to make textile articles available that can be provided less expensively without, however, losing the wear resistance.